


Příteli chvátej SOS

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Songfic, TLD - Hospital Scene
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Minipovídečka inspirovaná titulní písní ze seriálu Sanitka. Napadlo mě, že skvěle vystihuje Sherlockovy pocity, když ležel v nemocnici, zápasil se Smithem a doufal, že John dorazí.





	

Můj čas,  
je pouho pouhé prozatím,  
můj čas,  
může říct já už neplatím.

 

Sherlock Holmes nikdy nečekal, že prožije dlouhý život: několik let bral drogy, dokonce se i dvakrát předávkoval, kouřil a nikdy úplně nepřestal, měl mizernou životosprávu. A jako by to nestačilo, pěstoval nebezpečný životní styl, honil kriminálníky, prováděl leckdy nebezpečné pokusy a opakovaně vědomě riskoval život.

Jako i dnes, kdy se nakumulovalo snad všechno výše uvedené.

Sherlock Holmes nečekal, že prožije dlouhý život a nikdy ho to vědomí příliš netrápilo. Až dodnes!  
  


Rád, tak rád bych žil  
a mám jen zbytek sil,  
a času míň, než se mi zdálo  
před půl hodinou

 

Dnes ležel zbitý, podvyživený, se selhávajícími ledvinami a počínajícím abstinenčním syndromem v nemocnici. A čekal na svého vraha. Pokud … až přijde, nebude už Sherock mít sílu mu vzdorovat.

Proto detektiv zoufale čekal ještě na někoho jiného.  
  


Příteli chvátej SOS,  
ať jsem i zítra čím jsem dnes,  
zbav mě tíhy mé rány mé co nejdřív,  
příteli chvátej píšu vzkaz,  
dej mi co ztrácim dej mi čas,  
vrať mi víru mou, lásku mou  
a té nejvíc.  
Z vlastního spánku mužeš krást  
jen času svého dej mi část,  
boj s časem toužím tentokrát  
neprohrát.  
  


Náhle se odsunul dekorativní panel v čelní stěně a Smith konečně vstoupil, evidentně potěšen, že ulovil tak prominentní oběť. To byl jistě docela odlišný level vzrušení, než nýmandi, které nikdo nepostrádal – ale bude někdo doopravdy postrádat Sherlocka?

Ovšem, paní Hudsonová, Gav... Greg Lestrade, Molly, rodiče, dokonce i Mycroft. Ale bude chybět Johnovi? Pár měsíců zpátky by odpověď zněla: „Určitě!“

Dnes si zdaleka nebyl jistý, přitom celý svůj život vsadil na to, že ano. Nezbývalo mu nic, než využít zdržovací taktiku, rozpovídat Smithe a doufat..

Naštěstí je Culverton Smith, jako mnozí sérioví vrazi, ješitný, rád se poslouchá a touží před někým předvést svou chytrost, vynalézavost a hlavně svou moc. Snad to bude stačit, ačkoliv Sherlock poněkud znervózněl, když Smith přenastavil ovládání jeho kapačky.

Tohle byl definitivně začátek odpočtu. Pospěš si Johne!  
  


Můj čas,  
to jsou jen chvílky takové,  
můj čas,  
se ocit v tísni časové

 

Jak se Sherlock od začátku obával, Smithovi došla trpělivost, už nechtěl čekat na výsledek. Zatoužil mít svou mrtvolu – svou věc hned!

A pak položil tu otázku. Bylo to jen kvůli sebeuspokojení, Smithovo ego potřebovalo ujistit, že nepáchá žádné milosrdenství, eutanázii, že je to opravdu vražda.

Ale v momentě, kdy Sherlock pronášel slova „Nechci umřít! Já nechci umřít!“, uvědomil si, jak hluboká je to pravda.

Celá léta koketoval se smrtí, ne proto, že by po ní tolik toužil, ale zkrátka neměl doopravdy pro co žít.

Dnes ten důvod měl a vypadá to, že přesto právě dnes prohraje.

Jak nedávno řekl Faith, nebo snad jen halucinaci, která tak vypadala, jeho život by chyběl jiným. I kdyby ho John už v životě nechtěl spatřit, stále by mohl jeho i Rosie ochranova přinejmenším na dálku. A možná jednou …

Sherlock prvně v životě objevil nějaký smysl své existence, důvod, proč to nezapíchnout, ale jestli se ten důvod rychle neukáže, bude konec.

  
  


Rád bych zůstal živ,  
chci dýchat jako dřív,  
a čekám dál,  
že přece ustrneš se nade mnou.

 

Culverton Smith přitiskl své silné pracky na Sherlockův noc a ústa a detektiv se ho snažil setřást ze všech sil. Ale těch se mu nedostávalo. Léta bláhově plýtval energií, protože nečekal, že někdy bude všechnu potřebovat k boji o vlastní život.

Byl stále slabší, nedostávalo se mu kyslíku a jeho obrana ochabovala. Už to nebude dlouho trvat.

Johne, kde jsi? Bez tebe to nedokážu! Já konečně chci žít! Chci žít pro tebe, ale jestli tu ty nedokáže být pro mě, zahynu!  
  


Příteli chvátej SOS,  
ať jsem i zítra čím jsem dnes,  
zbav mě tísně mé, strasti mé co nejdřív.  
Příteli chvátej píšu vzkaz,  
dej mi co ztrácim dej mi čas,  
vrať mi víru mou, lásku mou,  
a té nejvíc.  
Z vlastního spánku mužeš krást  
jen času svého dej mi část,  
společně můžem tentokrát  
neprohrát.

 

V momentě, kdy už se Sherlock vzdal naděje a příliš vyčerpaný se chystal podlehnout nicotě. Ozvala se řada tupých úderů a pak rána, jak konečně dveře povolily.

John byl tu, s hasícím přístrojem coby náhražkou beranidla v rukou. Jeho rázný, statečný voják!

Smith byl jeho příchodem tak zaskočen, že povolil smrtnící stisk a honem ustoupil od postele. Do Sherlockových plic se zas valil životadárný vzduch. Je zachráněn! Johnovi na něm přece jen záleží a budoucnost má smysl!  
  


Až budeš příště v tísni sám,  
kus času svého já ti dám,  
a pomoc tvou ti zítra tím,  
oplatím .

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud líbilo, zanechte mi prosím kudos a komentáře.


End file.
